1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf putting targets which enables golfers to improve their putting game. Specifically, where a visually representative practice hole is needed that allows the golfer to practice from any distance with direct visual feedback that the line was correct and the force of the stroke and hence the speed of the ball was optimum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Putting is a test of skill requiring regular, high-quality practice. Suitable surfaces, both indoors and outdoors, can be used for putting. In many instances, a carpeted surface indoors, such as that found in professional offices or one's family room in a home, must suffice for practice putting. Inclement weather, time and/or convenience make an indoor location practical. In such circumstances, the golfer has a need for a visually representative putting target that provides feedback on both the line and speed of the practice stroke similar to an actual golf hole. A practice set up is required which does not impede the natural movements of the golf ball. The practice set up should be a close simulation to the actual exterior putting environment.
Various methods of practice putting at a hole have been known in the previous art: Certain of these involve the placement of ball receivers of metal, ceramic, and the like, and directing a golf ball by means of a putter at the receiver. Other more sophisticated forms involve the use of an electrical device which can return a ball putted at the same. One of the problems involved in the use of these and other devices of said type is that the devices do not actually present a hole or in the green on the golf course. These devices are hard to carry as one travels. Many of these devices that do come close to simulating the hole are expensive to make and purchase.
Examples of several relevant types as described below.
McCaul, U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,405 describes a golf target which provides a specific point of aim and a device which has the counterpart of a flag-carrying pin so that the characteristic addible "click" will result when the putted ball strikes the same. However, this device lacks a realistic method of feedback to inform the player if the all was putted at the optimum speed.
Peabody, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,583 is of interest since the target depicts actual photographs of a golf hole. This approach has the disadvantage of only accommodating just two predetermined putting distances out of an infinite number; but more importantly providing no feedback if the speed of the ball was optimum as it rolled over the top of the hole. The described art is not suitable for a chipping target because it uses predetermined, short distances.
Garnes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,042 simulates a golf hole. The putting is performed with the object of causing a collision between two golf balls which fails to provide the player feedback on the distance the ball would have rolled past the hole.
Kehoe, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,560 teaches of a target simulating a real golf hole comprised of a flat circular disk for practice putting and chipping which through the use of a long strip of adhering material indicates to the golfer if the putted or chipped ball has stopped within 430 mm (17") of the back of the simulated hole; thus providing an indication that the chip or putt was at the optimum speed to be captured by the actual hole. This teaching requires the set up perpendicular to the stroke line a long strip of adhering material behind and perpendicular to the circular target to provide the visual feedback of optimum ball speed. In fact, for the target to work properly, the golfer is required to have a flat adhering strip to mark off the 430 mm (17") each time the target is set up. A separate measurement would certainly have to be made at the start of the putting session and repeatedly thereafter depending on the movement of the circular disk. Such a practice putting system adds complexity to the target; provides increase in time to install and after the practice session to disassembly, creates the probability of loss of components; and increases overall costs of the target. Kehoe provides no method for insuring the circular disk does not move from its established position as the ball traverses said disk during the putting practice.
Other devices such as Brill U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,952; Miner U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,033; Faten U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,856; and others use various elements such as rails, boards, ramps, mechanical devices to capture or guide the ball. In general these patents do not allow the ball to roll unimpeded to, over and past the hole. The main drawback of mechanical devices that capture the ball is that the golfer does not know if the putt or chip was at the optimum speed to be captured by the actual hole. Such feedback is necessary to learning to stroke the ball with the force generating the correct speed that would cause the ball to stop within 430 mm (17") of the back of the hole.
In summary, many inventors have created putting targets or training devices which have been tended to be (mechanically, electrically, or otherwise) complicated; expensive to manufacturers; contained means to capture and return the golf ball; or lacked the necessary feedback to inform the golfer that the ball was optimally stroked, that is not only on line but just as importantly at the correct speed to have the greatest chance of being captured by the hole.
Accordingly, there is a need for a putting target accessory which comprises the target and attached thereto an immediate visual feedback system, which provides feedback as to the line of the stroke and the force of the stroke and hence the speed of the ball, wherein the accessory, as a unit, is compact, minimal in cost, easily set up, is not displaced by the repetitive putting by the ball, and inexpensively stored.